The Bird Into the Water
by littlemrsasian
Summary: What will happen when she can't remember? Who is after her? Will anyone save her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Teen Titans and if I did I would not have stopped it but please enjoy the chapter.

Summary: What will happen when she can't remember? Who is after her? Will anyone save her?

The Bird Into the Water

Chapter 1

"... There was a temple in the temple there is a monk and said well I am going to tell a story. There was a mountain on the mountain there was a temple in the temple there was a monk and he was all like..." Beast Boy said as he told the story over and over again in that annoying voice of his.

Raven then used her magic to shut his mouth to keep him from talking any longer. "why do you have to tell stories that seem to make you out to be more annoying than needed?" Raven spoke as she walked towards the door.

She was soon stopped by a concerned looking Starfire "friend Raven why is it you use the black thing to cover his mouth? Do you wish to keep him from talking forever? Or are you playing the quite game that is thought to be most delightful for an Earth customs?"

Raven then sighed and removed the magic. "Star it is just I need to go and meditate for a while and I was becoming more and more annoyed by his voice. I am going to the rooftop for a little while call me if there is any trouble." Raven then walked off as the rest of the titans stared at the door she had just walked through close.

-On the roof top-

Raven stood and stared as the oceans spray ran along the air and pushed her cloak away from her body. The air smelled of the sea and the light of the moon was reflected in the dark depths of the water. She could see the shimmer of the city and could taste the salt on her soft lips. She was staring out until it seemed like the ocean and sky were connected. She then felt a familiar presence and as she was about to turn around the figure grabbed her and hit her in the head with a very hard object.

As the figure carried her towards the edge of the building the moon light hit his mask. The dark figure then pushed her off the edge of the titan's tower and saw her body smash into the icy cold water below.

-In the living room-

Beast boy was about to tell another story when Cyborg looked up. "Wait, I think I just saw something fall." They all ran to the window in time to see the splash.

Robin then yelled "Beast Boy, Starfire come with me to the roof and Cyborg you go look in the ocean to see if you can find what it is that fell."

Running out of the rooms at the fastest pace they could go Cyborg reached the ocean first. "Where are you? Who are you?" He could feel in his heart that it had been Raven. Looking in the ocean searching for her and trying to find any sign of her but all he could see was water.

-on the roof top-

"Split up and look for any clues." As they looked they saw no sign of Raven or anyone who might have caused this to happen. Robin turned a corner near the door and saw him, it was Red-X.

"Your too late the plan has been put into motion and there is no way you will be able to stop it." Red-X said as he touched his belt and disappeared into the night. Robin stood there wondering what in the world is going to happen to everyone he knew.

As Cyborg joined them on the roof "I could not find her, she is gone. What happened?" He said as everyone joined by the roof entrance.

"Red-X was here but he is gone." Robin said as he walked through the door into the tower.

This has been the first chapter I have written please comment and please tell me what you think. I hope you all enjoy the story and I also hope you like what is to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-In the living room-

Robin was on the computer talking to the Titans East. "Yeah we need to find her. We think she was pushed and she maybe hurt from the fact that she didn't resurface. We need everyone to look in the ocean to find her. Any questions?" The other titans all shook their heads. "Okay! Titans go!"

As the Titans ran to the T-Sub Cyborg yelled. "Did she still have her communicator on her if she does we can track her."

Robin checked the computer to find that Raven did have it. "It shows that she does have it but her powers are messing up the frequency and it is making it seem that she is everywhere. Her powers are causing a reading of black magic to show up at different spots."

"Awe man! How the hell are we supposed to find her?" Beast Boy whined as the sub submerged.

Robin reached for his communicator and called all Titans. "Everyone we have a read on Raven's communicator, but her powers are causing a disturbance, so I am going to send you the coordinates for the spots. It might take a while but we need to do this for Raven."

A voice came on the communicator it was Aqualad's "I can have some of the sea creatures help us, but I would have to go by myself others might scare them." Aqualad cut the communication and left Titans East.

Robin then hung up and sent the coordinates. He then told Cyborg where the nearest spot was. "It might be more efficient if we split the sub up than when we all look together. I will go to 25,00 West 0,00 North you go check the other ones." Then the rest of the Titans split up and searched the other areas with no luck.

-With Aqualad-

Looking at the coordinates 48.00 North, 19.00 West he saw a black bubble. He had already searched five different black bubbles and the sea creatures had searched twelve different spots and it seemed everyone together had looked at twenty-five spots. He started to swim close and could feel a radiating heat that was coming from it.

He kept swimming and tried to sense if there was some difference in the black oval that was on the ocean floor. "Raven are you in there?" he said reaching towards the dark black unknown. As his hand touched the bubble it suddenly dissipated and there lay the gray skinned sorceress and she seemed to be in a comatose state. "Raven can you hear me. Please wake up. Don't just lay there. Please get up." Looking around he started to notice that she was not breathing correctly. Grabbing her he started to swim as fast as he could to the surface.

As he burst through the surface he grabbed his communicator. He then called the other Titans to let them know that he had finally found her. "Guys I found her and she seems okay but we wont know until we get her to the medical center. I think I am closest to our tower so i will meet you there. I will have a creature help me carry her." He then hung up the communicator and started to call an animal to his aid.

By the time he got to the tower he was so exhausted that he had to lay her down and rest. No one had arrived yet but he had to resuscitate her as fast as possible. "Come on!" He pushed down on her chest. "Come on! Breath!" he slowly put his lips to give her "The Breath of Life".

As he pulled away water started to come out of her mouth. His eyes widened as he saw her starting to breath again. "Raven please, please wake up. I need to know your okay. I need you to open your eyes." He could see that she was starting to stir. "Oh Poseidon are you awake? Raven just show me you can hear and understand me."

-In the Titans East Infirmary-

Raven was laying in the bed and she was surrounded by all the Titans that were waiting for her to wake. It had been a week since the incident and she had not moved since Aqualad had brought her to the towers beach. Aqualad had just entered the room after resting, eating, and taking a shower. "Guys I will watch things and call you if anything changes. I think you guys should rest up because we might it the strength later." They all looked around and slowly started to leave.

When everyone had gone Aqualad sat down next to her bed. He then grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. Looking up at her still face he took a deep breath and signed. He could not tell anyone but he truly missed her and hope to Poseidon that she would soon wake. "Raven please open your eyes. Just show me you are okay." He squeezed her hand again and looked down.

-In the middle of the night-

Aqualad was asleep with his head next to Raven's hand that he was holding. He then shot straight up, eyes open, and alert to his surroundings. He looked at his hand that still held hers. Smiling to himself he started to stare at Raven's face again. She was beautiful, there was nothing in the world that could accurately describe what he felt for her nor for how radiant she was. These feelings were like none he dare to feel before. He once again squeezed his hand and for the first time he felt heat and as his eyes widened he felt her hand squeeze back. "Raven if you can hear me wake up please I think you can hear me please show me you are alright."

Then even more started to happen the room began to have objects being propelled across the room. Black magic started to appear near the bed. Aqualad then ran and pressed the intercom there was static that filled the air. "Guys everyone wake up I think she is coming around, there is magic everywhere and objects are being thrown across the room I think I almost got hit with a tissue box."

He could hear the running in the halls no one seem to care about the noise. Aqualad then ran back to the bed grabbing her hand once again. Then suddenly everything stopped flying and all the magic disappeared. The rest of the titans entered the room and ran towards the bed. Raven then slowly opened her eyes. The light at first was harsh then her eyes began to become a custom to it. When she was staring she immediately noticed a pair of dark blue eyes they looked like the ocean after a storm. He was the first to speak. "Raven are you okay? Can you tell us what happened?"

She stared blankly at him for a moment then realized he was talking to her. So she mustered up the courage to finally ask "who's Raven, who are you, and everyone else here?"

They all stared at her they were in such shock. How could she not know who they were let alone not know who she was? Slowly Aqualad looked at her and spoke in a low whisper so low in fact that the girl almost thought she did not hear him right. "Do you know who you are?"

She thought about it for a few moments and looked down. She now noticed he was holding her hand; so she quickly pulled her hand away. Looking back up and into his deep eyes she finally said " I don't know, I can't remember. Do I know you?"

* * *

><p>thank you to all those who have read my story. i hope i get more reviews it will help me know i am doing a good job. A special thanks to Apocolyps00, and xxMatriarch. ^_^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it has been awhile I had a case of writers block... I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Chapter 3

"What after we went through all this trouble and saved her, you're telling me she doesn't know who we are? That's great, just great. What are we going to do?" Beast Boy said while waving his arms wildly in the air.

Robin looking from Beast Boy to the rest of the team then finally at the girl lying in the bed. "We are just going to have to figure this out but I think the best thing for now is that we all rest. Lets see if we can think of a solution later."

"Why are you all staring at me? I don't understand what you are worried about I feel fine." The empathy said looking at her hands. There was a sudden feeling and99 she looked up in panic. There was something wrong. She grabbed at her head.

A scream from her caused everyone to look at her. Everyone looked to see if her powers were going to come out but there was nothing. Aqualad who was closest hugged her and started to mummer things in her ear.

"The storm has come.

And it shall pass.

You are here with me.

In all the world and

all the land I shall

keep you company.

And safe and warm

in my hands you will

always return to me."

She then suddenly fell asleep. He looked at her once while she lay against him and finally put her down to rest. The rest of the titans looked at him amazed.

"What did you do to my sister?" Cyborg asked while looking at Raven.

"I just helped her relax and put her mind at ease for now. I will watch her and see if anything changes. You guys should go to bed." Aqualad said while turning to each of the titans.

-While everyone was sleeping-

There was a shift in the dark room as a man in a black outfit came towards the bed. He looked once over at the boy sleeping in the chair with his head on the bed while his hand held another. The man in the black outfit the looked up at the girl. He stared until it seemed an hour had gone by. Then the girl started to move and she slowly opened her eyes to see green ones looking at her.

"Who are you?" She whispered as she rubbed her eyes to get more focus in the dark.

"I have been looking for you. I was with you when you fell. Will you come with me?" The man moved closer to the bed. When he was close enough he sat down next to her.

"What do you want? I can't remember anything." Raven said looking down. She felt like there was something wrong but couldn't place it.

"I want you to come with me. I need you. You are the only one who can help and you will remember in time." He said taking her hand and rubbing it on his cheek. "There is a force at work and I need your help."

"What is your name? Why am I the only one who can help? Can you really help me remember?" There were tons of questions but not enough answers.

It was then she felt her hand being pulled and squeezed. She looked down to find the boy with the blue eyes sleeping but it seemed that he was going to wake soon.

The man noticed it as well and put on his mask. "I will come to you again but I must ask you to please tell no one."

When the boy lifted is head he smiled at Raven then when he turned to look where her attention had gone his eyes widened in horror. "Red-X why have you come?" Aqualad said while he jumped out of his chair readying for the battle he thought was going to come.

"There is a bird on your windowsill, oh how long will you keep her there? I will find what has been lost and I will take something for the cost. I will pay what will be the cost but can you save what you have lost?" Red-X chuckled as he pressed his belt in the middle and disappeared.

After snapping out of his shock he ran and pressed the alarm to warn everyone there had been an intruder. Aqualad then ran back to Raven a he pulled her to him in a hug. "What did her want? Please tell me you are okay."

Before she could answer the rest of the team ran in with Robin in the lead shouting. "What happened?"

Aqualad turned to face them. "Red-X was here and he told me a riddle but he just left."

"Did he say anything to Raven?" Robin said as he seemed to become angry at the mention of the name.

"Well when I woke up I asked him why he was here but he just said. '_There is a bird on your windowsill, oh how long will you keep her there? I will find what has been lost and I will take something for the cost. I will pay what will be the cost but can you save what you have lost?_'" Aqualad finished looking at Robin.

"We have to find him. We can't let him escape." Robin said pounding his fist into the wall.

"What happened? Why was he here in the first place?" Bumblebee said as she looked at each of the original titans.

"He was there on the rooftop." Cyborg says while looking at his hands. I saw her fall and when we got to the roof he left but we couldn't stop him."

"What did he do?" Aqualad questioned looking closer at Raven.

"Friend Aqualad we wish to tell the story of what happened but we fear we do not know ourselves." Starfire says floating closer to the ground.

"We are all going to take shifts in watching her no one but us are allowed around her." Robin states turning towards the door.

"Do I get a say in all this or am I supposed to just watch and let you all control the strings? I don't know you and I don't know if I can trust you any of you." Raven says while looking around the room at the different people.

"Raven please understand this is to protect you. We need to keep you safe." Robin says over his shoulder as he continues to walk out of the room.

Raven then looks to the only eyes she could feel a connection to. He is staring intently at her like he is studying her every move and both her body and soul. "Raven I promise I will keep you safe."

Raven turned and looked at the rest of the people surrounding her then back at Aqualad. She looked into his eyes. After a few moments she lied down on the bed and turned away from their eyes to finally return to sleep.

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I hope to get more as the story goes forward. Please read and review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long. I will be adding more just have been having writers block for a while I might start a new story for another fiction…

Chapter 4

As Raven woke another time she saw that Aqualad was staring at her with a look that she was not familiar with. "Why are you staring at me? Where you watching me while I was sleeping?"

"Only for a little while; you looked like you were okay and I just thought I should not wake you." He stated while looking down. A small crimson blush lighted his cheeks.

"Why are you blushing? Did you say something that would cause you to?" she spoke as she looked towards the window. He watched her as she looked towards the sky.

"Are you okay? Is there something you want to talk about?" Aqualad spoke after a few minutes had seemed to pass by. "I realize you don't know me. I want you to be able to talk to me and I hope you can be my friend."

"I don't want to talk I just want to be left alone for now." She said as she got up and walked towards the window.

"What did that guy say to you? I know he told you something before I got up will you please tell me?"

"I will not tell you. I see no reason in telling you, it will not do any good. Can I go outside?" Raven looked at Aqualad as she turned away from the window. "Do I really need to stay in here is there nowhere else I can go?"

"You need to stay here. We need to find out if there is anything that will help us find out what is wrong with you." He said while looking into Raven's eyes.

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! I don't understand how you can say that I am perfectly fine. Do I need to remember you? Do I need to know about you? You act as if you were all that important. If I cannot remember you then you must not have been all that important. If I cannot remember the others then it must be true for them as well." She yelled as the rest of the titans ran to the room.

"What's going on?" Robin asked as he ran in.

"Nothing, I am going. I am going." Raven stated plainly as she started to walk towards the door.

"You cannot go yet we have to see why you lost your memories." Cyborg said while blocking her way out completely.

"Get out of my way I wish to leave." Raven looked up at the half mechanical man glaring.

"We need to do the checking up on the test on you friend Raven." Star said from near the top of the ceiling.

"I am fine and I do not want to be trapped in this room or this place any longer!" Raven stormed out of the room and all was quite.

The room was silent for a little while when Beast Boy blurted out "what's her problem?"

"I made her mad. I didn't mean to but I said something's that I should not have d she started to yell and go on a rant." Aqualad was looking at the ground as he stated what had happened when he noticed something odd. "Wait did you guys notice that?"

"What are you talking about I noticed that she was mad like crazy what about it?" Beast Boy said while waving his arms wildly in the air.

"Raven, she was mad. She was angry. We could all see that but she was able to show her emotions without her powers going crazy. Do you think she might have lost her powers as well?" Robin looked around at the others that were around him.

"I am going to go and check on her." Aqualad looked at Robin then ran out of the room followed by the rest of the team.

* * *

><p>Please read and review. I would like to hear what you have to say. Thank you.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the long wait I had a bad case of writers block. Please r&r and enjoy the story. Disclaimer I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own the plot.

Chapter 5

Raven was running around trying to find the exit. This is stupid she thought so what if I can't remember. It does not look like it would matter anyway. I just hate it when I am in a crowd and no one thinks that I would want to know what is going on. It's like they think I'm stupid.

She was just about to turn the corner when the walls shifted for a second and then fell apart around her. There standing in front of her was a place that felt familiar and it made her feel safe. There staring at her surroundings she felt like this was where she was supposed to be. As she reached out her hand the scene melted away leaving her facing a door. She looked around and found that her hand rested on the door. Pushing ever so softly the door moved showing the outside. She ran from the building and towards the sound of cars and people. Still wondering what she had seen she ran until she reached the first stop light.

The crowds were getting bigger as people were getting off from work and joining in the street. The crowds seemed to swallow her and making her panic, she started to notice that people were staring at her. Looking around she saw that coming up to her left side was an alley way and there she could be alone to think. As she rounded into the ally she was plunged into shadows which for some reason comforted her.

As she started to slow her breathing and start to relax she suddenly hears someone call out "Rachel Roth." She looks farther down the alley way where the voice is echoing from. Again the voice comes "Rachel Roth" and farther she goes down the alley way. Suddenly from behind her she can hear frantic running and yelling. Over the crowds of people she can hear people calling out "Raven." She knows it is the people from before, but she knows that she does not want anything to do with them. There was nothing wrong with her she tells her self.

During the time right after she leaves the tower:

"What do you think caused her to lose her powers?" Bumble Bee asks while looking at the other teams faces.

"I am not sure, but I know we are going to find out" Robin says. There is a sudden wave of unease lows through him. He then looks at Cyborg and before he can ask him anything Cyborg looks at his scanners.

"Robin my scanner shows that there was a glitch in the security system. There is a time lapse that is not showing up on the cameras."

"What do you think caused it?" Beast Boy asks while looking at Robin.

As Beast Boy finished a very concerned Aqualad came running in to the room. "I think we have a problem. One second Raven was running around a corridor not even close to the exit the next she is engulfed in a purple light and is walking out the front door. I was about to get her after I found where she was in the tower but she is already outside." As soon as the information sunk in everyone was trying to fit through the door at once, except for Robin.

"Everyone we need to think of a plan. We know she is unable to use her powers so I think if we all leave the tower it could be a trap. I s we split up into teams. Cyborg and Bee you go look for her as a team, Speedy and Aqualad you are a team, Mas, Menos, and Beast Boy you will also be a team, and me and Star will watch everything from here." Robin said before anyone could get through the door. "We need to be ready for an attack if one arises. Also make sure not to leave you team mate for any reason." With one last look at his team mates he walked through the door with Star flying close behind him.

Aqualad and Speedy had called the main part of town to look. As they ran down the street calling for Raven they did not notice the small pale grayish skinned girl slip into the alley way a few blocks ahead. As they were getting closer to the alley way the girl was slipping more and more into the shadows.

Raven could hear them calling for her but she was too confused to think about them at the moment. She wanted to know why the name Rachel Roth seemed so familiar to her. Right before the team could reach the alley way a person had grabbed the young girl and disappeared into the shadows.

As Aqualad got to the alley way that was opened to the street he could have sworn that there was someone watching them but as soon as he looked the feeling was gone. He then continued to follow Speedy down the street calling out for a girl who was now unable to hear them.

Raven was thrown to the floor of an apartment. It looked like it had never been taken care of and there was not sun that reached into the room. From what she could see in the dark there was a bed and there as a bedside table next to it. The person suddenly grabbed her arm and flung her on the bed.

"Well Rachel it seems that we will be spending a lot of time together and I do hope you are happy about the room. I did try to make it to your liking and well, let me just say it was not as easy as one might think it is. I know I will be enjoying the time we spend together, even if I am the only one that gets to." The man stated as he began to lay down next to her making sure to hold her so she could not get away.


End file.
